


Halcyon Days

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Series: Carpe Noctem [10]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, Gen, Implied Junpei/Akihiko, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei is a simple guy. Really. Spoilers for December 2nd, 3rd, and the Bad Ending all the way to March 5th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halcyon Days

**Author's Note:**

> Naoki Hisao = the name of my main character

Junpei always figured himself to be a simple guy. Y’know, tease Yuka-tan, hang out with Naoki, procrastinate about schoolwork, hit on girls, that sort of thing. So it really surprised him when he started dreaming about the Captain of the Boxing Club. Okay, normally dreaming about people he lived with, even if he didn’t talk to them, wouldn’t really be something he would be weirded out about, except most of his dreams about Sanada-senpai were sexual dreams. Very, very sexual dreams.

And it wouldn’t have been so bad if it had been a one time deal, but he started to get them several times a week. What’s worse, every time he got one, he always came like a freight train. Having to wash himself every other morning was annoying enough, but having to face Sanada-senpai in the dorm every day was increasingly awkward. It didn’t help that they lived pretty much across the hall from one another. Junpei contemplated talking to him a few times, but with his damn groupies following him everywhere, he couldn’t manage to corner him. Probably just as well: that jock was able to and probably would roughen him up for coming on to him.

That didn’t stop the dreams, however. Not to mention that, in them, Sanada-senpai always seemed so… loving with him that it made Junpei really uncomfortable whenever he remembered the feel of those hands on his skin, those lips on his, that cock in him or in his hands, because first, he was pretty sure Sanada-senpai was nothing like that in real life, and second, he really hadn’t figured himself as such a _girl_.

He really wished those stupid dreams would leave him alone forever.

On March 5th, at 25:01, he got his wish.


End file.
